


sail away, sail away

by boldlygoingnowherefast



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowherefast/pseuds/boldlygoingnowherefast
Summary: Cruises aren't Avi's first choice of vacation, but this cruise is quickly becoming the best vacation he's ever had. The cute violin player that performs at most of the events might be to blame.A modern AU where Johann is a musician who works on a cruise ship and Avi realizes he really likes violin.
Relationships: Avi/Johann (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	sail away, sail away

**Author's Note:**

> Cruises are very strange to me (I've only been on Carnival cruises so maybe that's part of it), and there's something about a group of characters stuck on a tacky vacation ship that has such potential.

Avi hoisted his duffel bag further up his shoulder and rolled his eyes as Merle launched into another story about someone misidentifying plants and him stepping in to "save the day," as he put it. Out of all the Bureau employees standing around waiting to be checked in, Avi just had to be saddled into conversation with the Boner Squad. 

"And then I told him--"

"That he was holding a ficus," Taako cut in. "You've told this story like five hundred times, my dude." 

Merle crossed his arms. "I was talking to Avi."

"You've definitely told me this story," Avi said. "But I didn't want to be rude." 

"Fine, fine. If you don't want to listen to me, you could have just said so." 

They were saved from the awkward silence by the doors to the check-in building finally opening.

Avi wasn't sure why the Director had thought a cruise would be the best way to reward her employees for their good work, but Avi was going to make the most of it. Cruises weren't usually his preferred vacation, but he wasn't about to look a gift unicorn in the mouth.

After making their way through the tedious checkpoints and surviving the ordeal of having a group picture taken by a painfully cheerful halfling in a floral shirt, they made their way up the gangplank to the large ship that loomed over them. 

"Just a reminder, everyone," Lucretia began as they stepped into a lower deck of the boat, "that I am not your boss while on this vacation. I'm just a friend on a cruise with you. I want you all to have a good time."

The hallways were carpeted in rich reds and lined with golden sconces that gave the place the feeling of an old, fancy hotel. They had been instructed by the cruise staff to stow their luggage in their rooms and then report to the pool deck for a welcoming party and lunch. Armed with ship maps, the group separated to find their cabins. When Avi found his room and opened the door, he eyed the tiny cabin with an ounce of dread. He tossed his bag on the bed and left the room before he had a chance to linger on the thought of spending the night in such a small space. 

The pool deck was slowly filling up with people when Avi entered, and he spotted a handful of Bureau employees staking out a spot at one of the plastic poolside tables. Carey and Killian were wearing matching floral shirts in different colors and already drinking frilly cocktails, and Avi walked up to them with a grin. 

"You guys are fully prepared for this vacation, huh?" 

"You know it," Carey replied. "Have you looked at the itinerary?" 

"Not yet."

Carey scoffed. "Well, you're joining us tonight in the Aloha Lounge for drinks and a show."

Avi shrugged. "Sounds good to me." 

Killian took a long sip of her drink and sighed. "You're going to have to step up your game if you want to get the most out of this trip," she said.

"I was just planning on, you know, relaxing by the pool and stuff." 

Carey shook her head. "Don't worry, man. We got you."

The Aloha Lounge was located on a mid-level deck of the ship and done up in shiny dark wood that made Avi feel like they had stepped into an old cigar bar, except for the fact that all the patrons were wearing swimwear and casual vacation clothing. He found Carey and Killian at a table in the corner. 

It was quickly evident that they had been drinking since he had seen them at lunch, and he was a bit jealous. He had fallen asleep in a pool chair and then been woken an hour later by Magnus doing the largest cannonball into the pool he could manage. 

Avi took an open seat and turned so he could see the small spotlighted stage on one side of the room. 

"What kind of show will it be?" Avi asked. 

"The brochure just says it's one of the ship's musicians. Doesn't specify," Killian replied. She flagged down a passing waiter and gestured to Avi. "This guy needs a drink." 

Avi was sipping on a rum and coke by the time a small elven woman took the stage. 

"I'm so glad you all could join us tonight in the Aloha Lounge for our very first night on the Wavehumper!" she said in a cheerful voice. 

"Still think that's a weird as hell name for a cruise ship," Carey muttered. 

"To celebrate all of us being together, we are going to have the talented Johann playing for you tonight. Continue to enjoy your drinks and your company and Johann will handle the music." 

A half-elf stepped up onto the stage. He was wearing a floral shirt in purple and pink and holding a violin. Avi didn't think he looked very happy to be there, considering the downturned tilt to his shoulders and the unimpressed expression on his face, but he stepped into the spotlight regardless of his lack of enthusiasm. 

"Hello, everyone," he said in a flat voice. "I'll be performing for you throughout the week, so check your itinerary if you're interested in catching any of my other shows."

With that, he lifted his violin to his chin and began bowing out a lively tune that had Avi opening his mouth in surprise. 

The sad violinist was incredibly good. 

Johann's eyes fluttered shut and he swayed with the music, fingers flying impressively over the strings. Maybe the sad violinist was a bit cute, Avi thought.

"Yo, Earth to Avi," Killian said in a sharp whisper, finally pulling Avi out of his daze. "I asked you if you wanted to come ballroom dancing with us tomorrow."

Avi tore his gaze away from the stage. "Uh, sure." 

Killian's gaze jumped from Avi to the stage and back again. "Good." 

Avi did his best to focus on Killian and Carey's quiet conversation, but it was difficult. Johann was enchanting, and Avi wasn't used to such amazing live music. Sure, he had seen a garage band here and there, but this man was making art right here for everyone to experience. 

He played a few more songs, all of them just as impressive, and then he gave a little bow to the smattering of applause. 

"Thank you for coming out tonight. I'll see you next time." 

The elven woman came back up on stage to announce some of the events happening tomorrow before bidding everyone a good night. Avi could see Johann lingering off of stage right.

"Do you think it would be weird to tip him?" Avi asked.

Killian frowned. "Tip him?"

"You know, like you would tip a street performer."

Carey squinted up at the stage. "He doesn't have a tip jar or anything. What would you do—walk up and hand him some cash? Yes, that would be weird."

"Fine. I won't tip him." 

Avi met Carey and Killian the next day outside the ballroom and saw that Magnus was standing with them, visibly excited. 

"Hey, Magnus," Avi greeted. "Carey and Killian didn't tell me you were coming."

Carey nudged him with her scaly elbow. "You need a partner for ballroom dancing, silly."

Magnus winked at him. 

Avi spent most of his day being dragged around by Carey and Killian as they attended different classes and events on the ship, and he had to admit it was a lot more fun than getting a sunburn at the pool.

He forgot entirely about the violinist from last night until it was time to go to dinner. They were standing outside the dining room waiting for the dining room doors to open when through the hubbub of chatter came the sharp sound of a high note. Avi turned from the conversation he was having with Boyland to see what he had missed before—a small stage in the corner of the room where Johann was perched on a stool.

Avi was mesmerized yet again by the motion of Johann’s arm and the way the mood lighting painted his face in its sharp focus. The music was a little calmer this evening, but it was beautiful, and Avi felt like he was being lifted away from this ship on the wave of its melody.

“You were saying?” Boyland asked.

Avi turned back to him. “Uh.” Avi shook his head. “I don’t remember what I was talking about.”

“The Bureau soccer team.”

“Oh yeah!” Avi continued his story but watched Johann out of the corner of his eye and wondered what a guy so good at violin was doing on a cruise ship. 

The next day, Avi saw Johann twice—once during a party on the pool deck where he was set up under the straw pavilion to escape the bright tropical sun, and again before their dinner hour. Both times, Avi had trouble focusing on anything other than Johann and his lovely violin. Both times, Johann looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. Avi much preferred that to the aggressively cheerful smiles pasted on most of the crew’s faces at all times, but it did make him curious about Johann’s story.

“Hey, Avi, you want to try out the ship gym with me tomorrow morning?” Magnus asked after dinner, as a group of them were making their way to the pool for an evening swim.

“What time?”

“I was planning to go at like 10.”

“I’m actually going to something else then.”

“Ah, dunk. What?” Magnus asked. 

Avi had spent part of dinner flicking through the itinerary, and he knew Johann was going to be playing in the promenade at 10. Avi was hoping to go alone so his friends wouldn’t try to talk to him through the whole performance. He also wanted to see if Johann lingered after his show so Avi could tell him how much he enjoyed his music.

“I’m uh. Going to…” He tried to remember what else was on the itinerary for that hour. “Basket weaving.”

Magnus frowned. “Really?”

“Thought I’d try something new.”

“Well, have fun, I guess.”

The promenade was a big open space that spanned six decks of the ship, with a glittering chandelier set into the roof at the center. On the bottom floor, there was a stage, a lounge, and a small hardwood dance floor. It was all fairly quiet at 10 in the morning, but Avi settled in one of the leather armchairs and tried to look like he was absorbed in the book he had brought with him. He was beginning to regret not bringing at least one of his friends to make him look less like a weirdo, but he was already here and he wasn’t going to wig out now.

He forgot his worries as Johann took the stage.

“Hey, everyone. Hope you’re having a good vacation. I hear we’ll be docking in the Sword Coast tomorrow. That’s neat.”

The way he said it, it sounded like he didn’t actually think it was neat.

Without any more introduction, Johann launched into his music. In the promenade, the sound carried and filled the huge space to the brim, and Avi felt himself relaxing in the chair despite his earlier anxieties.

Avi spent the entire hour Johann performed simply watching him and enjoying the full-bodied way he played. At one point, Johann opened his eyes and happened to look over to where Avi was sitting, and the two made eye contact for the first time. Avi shot him a small grin, and Johann looked away.

By the end, a small crowd had amassed to listen to Johann play, and when Johann’s last note was finished ringing through the room, they gave him cheerful applause. Avi watched as a few audience members stepped forward to talk to Johann as he put his violin away, and Avi was glad for it because it meant approaching Johann wouldn’t be so weird.

He made his way up to the stage, and as the last of the stragglers cleared out, he approached Johann.

“You sound amazing,” Avi said in way of greeting.

Johann zipped his violin case and looked up at Avi. He was even cuter up close, Avi realized with some chagrin.

“Thanks, man.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever really listened to live violin music before.”

“Well, I suppose that’s one perk of this job—giving people some culture. Though I can’t say many of them listen well enough to absorb it.”

“Their loss,” Avi replied with a shrug. “Anyways, I’ll let you get back to your day. Just wanted to let you know how much I’ve been enjoying your music.”

“Hey, uh, what’s your name?” Johann asked just as Avi was turning to leave.

“It’s Avi,” he said with a smile.

“Thanks, Avi. Have a good one.”

“You too.”

The Sword Coast was a beautiful part of Faerun, and the city they docked in was quaint and quiet. Avi was looking forward to doing some sightseeing, and he knew sticking with Carey and Killian was a wonderful way to make sure he got the best experience. Together, they hit all the shops, toured a small art museum, and explored the waterfront market.

The ship wasn’t set to leave until that evening, so they decided to get a few drinks at a nice bar that was open to the ocean. At the bar, they ran into Magnus, Taako, Merle, and Robbie. They all got a table together on the back patio and started with a round of frozen alcoholic drinks. 

"Now, this is vacation," Taako said before he took a large sip of the piña colada the waiter set down in front of him. 

"So, Avi, how was that basket weaving class?" Magnus asked with raised eyebrows. 

_Shit._ "It was fine. Not really my thing."

Merle was frowning. "I went to basket weaving. I didn't see you there, Avi. Were there two different sessions?"

"Must have been," he replied. 

Now the whole table looked curious. If this fell apart, it could be disastrous. He would never hear the end of it. 

"Okay, confession," Avi said hurriedly. "I didn't go to basket weaving. I told Magnus I was going so he wouldn't follow me to my silent reading hour or try to talk me out of it." 

Magnus deflated. "You could have just said you didn't want to go."

"I will the next time it happens if you promise not to pout about it." 

Magnus scratched his beard self-consciously. "Fine." 

That debacle out of the way, they moved on to safer topics. 

It was nice. The weather was warm, but there was a cool breeze blowing off the ocean, and Avi knew there were few other people he'd rather spend this time with. 

"Hey, it's that violin player," Carey said, and the group followed her gaze to the outdoor bar, where Johann was sitting by himself sipping a drink with a paper umbrella. 

"Wonder if a life on the sea gets lonely," Merle said. “I wouldn’t be able to handle it. I spent most of the first night throwing up.”

There were a few groans from around the table.

"He's working on a cruise ship—he's not a sailor. This isn't _Brandy_ ," Carey replied. 

"I love that song," Magnus said wistfully, and Carey rolled her eyes. 

The conversation turned sharply into an argument about what it was like working on a cruise ship, and along the way, they each consumed a few more drinks. As the afternoon wore on, Avi could feel the light buzz working its way through his veins. 

Johann was still sitting alone at the bar. 

"Be right back," Avi said, and he stood from his chair, drink in hand. 

Carey and Magnus were having an intense conversation about something to do with lightning, so he was not missed. He wandered over to the bar. 

"Hey there."

Johann turned and looked up at him. "Avi, right?"

"You got it. You spend a lot of time drinking alone in random towns?" 

Johann frowned. "Little rude to ask someone that." 

"I was going to offer some company."

"I'm actually fine alone. I'm taking a nice mental break from the chaos of living on a cruise ship for months on end."

Avi was a bit drunk, so his disappointment might have been easier to read than usual, and he watched as Johann's face changed from mild standoffish irritation to resignation. 

"Fine. We have to get back to the ship soon anyway," Johann conceded. 

Avi smiled and took the barstool next to Johann. "What's it like, living on a cruise ship?"

"Cramped and tiring. But luckily this is our last cruise of the season."

"You do a few months on and a few months off, then?" 

"Yeah. Pretty unconventional, but for those of us who are comfortable leaving home for long stretches of time, it's not a terrible gig." Johann glanced back at Avi's table of friends, who were still absorbed in their conversations. "What do you do, then?" 

"I work in city planning. I'm an engineer. Those bozos are my coworkers."

"You all got treated to a company vacation, then? Those are the worst."

Avi laughed. "I thought it would be much worse than it's turning out to be. My coworkers are fun, so that makes it bearable." 

"Engineering, huh? As a music guy, numbers make me nauseous." 

"Music is like magic to me, and I can’t do magic, so I guess it's only fair." Avi took a sip of his drink. "How does someone who plays the violin end up on a cruise ship?" 

Johann's shoulders hunched, and Avi worried he had asked the wrong question. "Being a musician isn’t always the most lucrative career. I’m not a huge fan of playing with an ensemble, and after one too many of my gigs fell through, I saw an ad for this job. Thought it would be worth my time.”

“And is it?”

Johann tipped his drink back to take the last swallow of liquor. “Listen. You’re attractive, but I don’t exactly make a habit of spilling my life woes to strangers.”

Avi shook his head. “Sorry, sorry. Don’t worry about it.” He fell silent for a moment and grinned. “Attractive?”

He watched mortification spill across Johann’s face. “Shit, sorry, I—”

Avi clapped a hand on Johann’s shoulder. “No, don’t apologize. I’ll take the compliment.”

Johann still looked uncomfortable. “I should probably get back to the boat.”

“I won’t keep you. When’s your next performance?”

Johann met his gaze, and there was something curious there, like he wasn’t sure quite what to make of Avi. “Tomorrow afternoon on the pool deck.”

“See you then,” Avi said with a wink, and he got up to return to his friends.

“Got a thing for Chuckles?” Killian asked as they were leaving the bar. “He’s pretty cute, if cute had decided to go to law school and then failed out of law school and was really sad about it.”

“Don’t be mean,” Avi replied. “And the guy has nice music! I’m just curious about him.”

“Curious, huh?”

Avi sighed.

They had a full day at sea before they arrived in another port town, and that meant lots of ship activities. Avi decided to spend most of the day following Magnus so he could give Killian and Carey the day to themselves. Magnus was good company, and Avi made up for missing the trip to the gym earlier by spending two whole hours there with him.

“There’s a pool party thing this afternoon if you’d be interested in joining me,” Avi said at lunch.

“Sounds good. Mind if I invite Taako and Merle?”

“Nah, go ahead.”

The pool deck was crowded with families and couples enjoying the warm sun. The smell of sunscreen permeated the air, and Avi coughed as he walked through a cloud a gnomish man was spraying. The man didn't seem to realize that the spray was being carried away from him on the wind and only a few drops had made it onto his chest. 

"Taako!" Magnus shouted, and from across the pool, Taako's gaze found them. Merle was trailing behind him as they met each other around the side of the pool. 

"Sup?" Taako said. "Hey, Avi."

"Hey, Taako."

Together, they found a set of chairs near the pool and set up their towels and bags. 

There was a spread of food arranged on a long table under the overhang leading into the dining room, and waiters were wandering around offering alcoholic beverages. There was some generic tropical music blasting over the speakers, and to Avi, the whole thing screamed 'you are going to have fun whether you want to or not.'

Avi covered himself in sunscreen, grateful for his ball cap and sunglasses to keep the worst of the sun off his face. 

"Merle, you should really put sunscreen on," Magnus was saying. "Skin cancer is no joke." 

"I will, I will. I just wanted ten minutes to let my skin soak up some rays. This caramel skin color takes work." 

"Gross," Taako said, wrinkling his nose which was white with sunscreen. 

Avi left them and dipped into the blessedly cold pool. 

Avi was leaning back against the side of the pool, nearly in a doze, when the music stopped. Avi squinted at the small pavilion in the center of the pool area to see Johann standing in front of two other people wearing floral shirts and holding instruments. Johann was holding a ukulele. 

The man to Johann's right started laying down a beat on his maracas, and then the woman joined in on her bongos. 

The most that Avi knew about ukulele was that it was the instrument in the best version of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. Avi didn't know ukulele could sound like this. 

A small cheer went up as Johann plucked a complicated rhythm before launching into a fun tropical melody that made his hands dance over the small instrument. It was intricate and exciting, and Avi closed his mouth when he realized he had been staring in open-mouthed shock for an embarrassing length of time. 

He again wondered why this man was working on a cruise ship and not somewhere more prestigious. The world was missing out. 

Johann and his group played for about 45 minutes before they waved at the clapping audience and the canned music kicked back in. It sounded flat and lifeless compared to Johann's ukulele. 

“You gonna stare at that guy for the whole trip?” Taako asked from beside him, and Avi nearly jumped out of his skin. Taako was perched on the edge of the pool, kicking his feet gently in the water and sipping from a plastic travel cup Avi knew to be full of Grey Goose Taako had smuggled on to the ship. 

“Taako, you _scared_ me.”

Taako waved him off. “Unless you ask him out or something, this is like as sad as it gets. Pining after a cruise performer? You can do better.”

Avi sighed and sunk down into the water until it was brushing against his chin. “You think I don’t know that?”

“Those music types always love it when you compliment their playing and ask questions about it. That’s my advice.”

“Are you still seeing that symphony guy?” Avi asked when he realized Taako had firsthand experience with music types. 

“Sure am. Guy’s a dork, but I like him.”

“Cute.”

Taako nudged him with his foot. “Your dude’s free now. You should go talk to him.”

Avi glanced over to the stage to see Johann stepping off of it holding his ukulele case. Avi then glanced down at his own outfit: short-cut swimsuit bottoms with flamingos on them. “Uh.”

Taako rolled his eyes. “You look like a thousand bucks, my guy.”

Avi sighed and hauled himself out of the pool. Merle was fast asleep in a pool chair when Avi grabbed his towel and a tank top to throw on over his swimsuit. Feeling like he was in some semblance of order, Avi turned back to the stage and spotted Johann lingering to talk to someone in a staff uniform.

Avi steeled himself and started heading in that direction. Avi’s timing was good—the staff person left just as Avi got close, and Johann turned in time to spot Avi.

“Hey,” Avi greeted.

“Hey,” Johann replied, and he didn’t look _unhappy_ to see Avi, which Avi thought was probably a good thing.

“I loved the ukulele,” Avi said. “Seriously. Had no idea ukulele could sound like that.”

“Ukulele is severely underrated as a professional instrument,” Johann replied. “People always think of the dinky class they take while on vacation and don’t realize it’s an instrument with a cultural history.”

“Well, you sure sounded amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“So, you planning on sticking around, or are you going to go hide out until your next performance?” Avi asked.

“I was sort of planning to hide out, yeah.”

“Can I tempt you to a drink?” Avi asked. “Feel free to say no if this is weird.”

Johann glanced at the party around them. “If we go literally anywhere other than the pool deck, I’d be down.” He glanced over to where there was a limbo contest starting, and Avi followed his gaze to see Magnus in the queue to compete.

“That’s probably smart.”

Johann shifted the ukulele bag on his shoulder. “I should also put this away.”

“And I need to change out of my swimsuit. Meet me in the Sunset Bar in fifteen?”

“Sounds good.”

Avi was feeling a bit jittery as he hurried to his cabin and changed into shorts and a nice short sleeve shirt. The more he thought about asking Johann to drinks, the cockier it seemed. Who did Avi think he was?

But it had worked. Avi hoped he didn’t blow this.

The Sunset Bar was a small bar located near the back of the boat with a large window open to the sprawling ocean behind them. When Avi stepped through the open archway, he spotted Johann sitting at a two-person table.

"Hey again," Avi greeted, and Johann looked up at him with a little wave of his fingers. 

"Hey." 

Johann was wearing dark jeans and a plain shirt, a look on the opposite side of the spectrum from the outfits Avi had seen him wear while performing. 

Avi took the chair across from him and smiled. "It's nice to be out of that sun."

Johann grimaced. "Tell me about it. If it were up to me, I'd be entirely nocturnal." 

Avi laughed. "This is not the best job for that."

"You would not believe the amount of Vitamin D that I've received unwillingly." 

"My condolences, man," Avi said with a smile. A waiter came by and asked them what they wanted to drink and then left them to their conversation. 

"So," Johann began, "you from Bottlenose Cove?" 

Avi shook his head. "Nah. My coworkers and I drove up from Neverwinter." 

"I’m from Neverwinter too, when I’m not living on a cruise ship.”

"No shit? Wow, what a coincidence." 

"It's got a decent orchestra scene. I was in the Neverwinter Orchestra for a little while." 

"I've never been to a performance. Should I?" Avi asked. 

"Orchestras aren't for everyone, but if you've enjoyed my playing, I'd say go for it."

The waiter brought their drinks and Avi took a grateful sip. "I really like Neverwinter. I grew up in Brandybuck, but there's so much more to do in the city."

"I can't imagine living anywhere other than the city."

That launched a conversation about the benefits of living in the country, and Avi found himself laughing at Johann's persistence that fields and forests were where you went to die. 

"What do you even do in a small town? Go out into a cornfield with friends and stare at the corn? Hottest date spot in town: the corn."

Avi laughed, caught off guard by Johann’s dry humor. "Bonfire parties were very popular. And as for dates?" Avi shrugged. "I think people would go into town?" 

Johann affected a country drawl. “‘Come sit in my truck with me.'"

"The true courtship of country folk."

Johann's nose wrinkled, and Avi found it adorable. 

They were both quiet for a few long moments, and Avi could see Johann's mood shift into something pensive. He waited to see if Johann was going to say something. 

"You asked me if I enjoyed working here," he said eventually. 

"I was just trying to be friendly," Avi said quickly. "You don't have to answer."

Johann shook his head. "Being a musician is so often wrapped up in notoriety. Your name becomes your ticket to loftier appointments." Johann ran his finger along the edge of his glass. "On a cruise ship, you become an entity that only exists here, in this liminal space. You're forgettable. The people you play for are drunk and sunburned and only interested in your music as far as it sets the mood for their vacation." Johann sighed. "I took this job because the pay is decent, and I play solo for the most part. But I think I underestimated how draining it would be. How much it would feel like I’m actively being written out of the music scene the longer I stay here." 

Avi frowned. “You’re so good. I can’t imagine there’s a time limit on making it, is there?”

Johann’s mouth twisted. “I suppose there’s not, really, but sometimes it feels like it. And this is as far from pretentious you can get, and other musicians will 100 percent judge you for it.”

“That's their problem, not yours. You're making money and people are listening to you. I'm sure that's more than some musicians can say," Avi replied. "I have a job that I’m happy with right now, but I haven’t had it for too long. I didn’t go to college right after high school and spent a good few years working odd jobs before deciding on engineering,” Avi said. “I think it’s okay to take some time to find your place.”

Johann glanced up at him. “That’s nice to hear, actually.”

“I won’t pretend to know anything about the music scene, but I would certainly pay to hear you play in fancier venues.”

Johann actually smiled, and Avi’s heart skipped a beat.

Their conversation moved to less fraught topics, including opinions on dogs versus cats (Avi didn’t have a preference and Johann preferred cats), their favorite movies (Avi was a Princess Bride guy and Johann’s favorite was some obscure art film Avi had never heard of, though he also appreciated the Princess Bride), and their favorite places in Neverwinter.

After an enthusiastic agreement on a sandwich shop they both liked, Avi yawned and then glanced out the back window to see that it had gotten completely dark. “Wow, I did not realize how late it was.”

Johann glanced behind him. “You’re right.” A strange expression passed over his face. “I won’t be going into the port town tomorrow because I have this big performance in the theater tomorrow night. We could meet after the performance? If you’re still interested in hanging out.”

Avi smiled, warmth rushing through his chest. “I’d like that.”

It turned out the performance was big enough that all of Avi's coworkers were interested in attending. It was a huge musical performance by all of the artistic staff on the ship, and it was supposed to be one of the best events to attend during the cruise. Avi ended up sitting next to Lucretia, who he hadn’t seen since the first day of the cruise. She looked more relaxed than Avi had ever seen her, and he figured she had been spending most of her time reading and unwinding.

Taako was sitting on Avi’s other side. “Soooo, how did your date go?” he asked as the crowd shuffled into their seats.

Avi huffed a breath. “Not sure it was a date, honestly.”

Taako rolled his eyes.

“It was nice. He’s sweet. We’re meeting again tonight.”

“Good,” Taako replied, eating something out of a cloth bag in his lap, though Avi was pretty sure there was no food allowed in the theater. “We can bond over having musician boyfriends and how annoying it can be.”

Avi was spared a response to that by the house lights going down and the show starting.

It was an impressive show—the lighting was engaging, the dancers talented, and the music selection exciting. There were a few other musicians on the ship, and each of them had a large feature. It was clear Johann was the most talented, and he was given a longer feature than the rest of them. They had put him in a sparkling tuxedo, and he had a touch of glitter high on each cheekbone.

Taako elbowed him with a grin, and Avi couldn’t help grinning back. Johann looked and sounded amazing.

The show ended with loud applause that carried until the house lights came up. When the crowd began clearing out of the theater, Avi followed his friends out, but when they decided to meet at the pool for a late swim, Avi excused himself. He made his way to the lounge Johann suggested they meet after the show and took a seat in one of the leather chairs.

Johann showed up about twenty minutes later, no longer dressed in the tuxedo but still shimmering at the cheekbones from glitter he was unable to wash off entirely. The sight made Avi smile.

“Over here,” Avi said, and he stood from his chair.

Johann’s gaze found him, and a small smile curved his mouth. “Hey, Avi.”

“Your performance was incredible.”

“Thanks. I always look forward to that one.”

“Whose idea was the sparkly tux?”

Johann rolled his eyes. “I keep trying to talk costuming down from it, to at least let me wear a normal tux, but they always insist. They think it adds whimsy.”

“Well, I like it.”

Johann looked a bit flustered. “Let’s get out of this crowded spot,” he said. “I know a place.”

Avi let Johann steer him through the ship decks until they exited out a sliding door and ended up outside, on a small deck off the back of the boat. It was dark and quiet, and there was nothing but a safety rail separating them from the dark ocean and the dusky wake the ship left in the water.

“Whoa,” Avi breathed.

“This is my favorite spot on the boat. Guests don’t usually come out here, and I love the feeling that I’m alone with the sea.”

“It’s nice.”

And it was, if also a little overwhelming. The ocean was unending in every direction, and the boat felt inconsequential behind them.

Avi glanced over at Johann and saw that he was looking at Avi, though the expression on his face was hard to make out in the dim lighting. “Why do you keep seeking me out?” Johann asked. “I’m just a random cruise performer.”

“I like you,” Avi said with a shrug. “At first, I just thought you were cute and played violin well, but you’re also fun to talk to.”

Johann let out a breath, loud enough to hear over the rush of the ocean beneath them. “Are you sure it’s not just the magic of vacation talking, or whatever?”

“No offense, Johann, but there’s not much about this cruise that feels magical.”

Johann grinned. “None taken. Your boss cheaped out with this cruise line.” He fell quiet for a moment, and his face grew pensive again. “You really like me, huh? You’re so nice, and I’m really not.”

“I’m not _that_ nice. Nice to attractive violin players, maybe.”

Johann smiled, and there was just enough light illuminating them that the glitter on Johann’s cheekbones glinted.

“Can I kiss you?” Avi asked, almost entirely by accident.

“Yes,” Johann replied with wide eyes.

Johann’s mouth was soft, and he smelled like pine.

Avi was the first to pull back, though he didn’t move far. “The ship docks in Bottlenose Cove tomorrow. I’ll be going home.”

Johann looked at him with dark eyes.

“I’d like to see you again if that’s possible,” Avi continued. “Somewhere on land, preferably, not that I have anything against the ocean.”

Johann kissed him, short and sweet. “I was worried you were going to get off the ship and disappear.”

“All you’ve seen me in is my stupid vacation clothing. I need to redeem myself.”

“Well, in that case, we definitely need to see each other again. I thought tropical was just your thing.”

“I thought tropical was _your_ thing,” Avi replied.

Johann rolled his eyes, and Avi smiled, thinking about chance meetings and new beginnings. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://paisleycowboys.tumblr.com)


End file.
